


Sweet Dreams

by Lurch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, I Ship It, M/M, Nonsense, This is literally just a shitpost, Weirdness, Wet Dream, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Blame my friend for this shit.





	Sweet Dreams

In a dark, moonless night Steve Harrington found himself kneeling infront of a generator on the top floor of the ship 'Pale Rose'. He was connecting wires to bring the engine back to life. At least that was what the glassed guy in the locker had told him.

Steve didn't really understand why he was doing this but it was better than crouching through the mud below. Somewhere around here there apparently was this monster roaming the swamp the others called a 'Dream Demon'.

The boy next to him, Quentin, had explained what this killer did in gruesome detail. Fucking paranormal shit. At least he knew that from home.  
His glance kept wandering towards the other boy.

Quentin looked so damn tired; he kept yawing so much it was contagious. Steve flinched when he heard the chanting. If he'd understood it correctly that meant the killer was approaching. Almost frantically the other pulled him towards the nearest locker and shoved both of them inside.

Being so close to the other felt almost sinful. The way their bodies got pressed together in all the right angles. Steve bit his teeth and tried to not squeal like a little virgin. After his failed relationship with nancy he'd been blue balled forever. He was horny as fuck.

Well okay, he was nineteen so he was pretty much always horny. Quentin probably felt the same if the hard bulge pressing into his thigh was an indicator.

Slowly the creepy chanting ceased but neither moved. They didnt want this moment to be over.

For another moment they locked eyes before something broke loose and they were on each others lips as if trying to devour the other. A tongue that wasn't his slipped into Steve's mouth.

His little sailor outfit was basically ripped off of him and fell to the floor, forgotten.

But unfortunately that was the the exact moment karma decided to fuck with him yet again. A loud explosion jolted Steve awake. He was dressed and sat on the generator with Quentin again.

He blushed when he realized he'd just dreamt about banging Quentin and had a raging boner.


End file.
